pastafandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Gra
Świetnie, za takie tematy właśnie was kocham! Wydaje mi się, że będę tutaj wpadał coraz częściej, co więcej wydaje się, że wszystkie /b/astardy znudziły się już swoim trollingiem. W każdym razie mam coś w sam raz dla was. To NIE jest creepypasta. To zdarzyło się naprawdę. Gdy byłem w drugiej klasie szkoły średniej, mieliśmy razem ze znajomymi, w zwyczaju wybierać się na kemping w miejsce zwane Sunset State Beach w Kalifornii. Zawsze gdy robiło się już ciemno, graliśmy w pokera dla zabicia czasu. Tego roku byłem tam wraz z dwójką moich przyjaciół. Będę nazywał ich B'' i ''Z. B poszedł do łazienki, a ja i Z rozkładaliśmy żetony, pieniądze i ten cały burdel potrzebny do gry. W tym samym czasie z pieprzonego lasu wyszedł TEN facet. Miał długą splątaną brodę i turystyczny plecak. Wyglądał jakby mieszkał na ulicy i na pewno przydałaby mu się porządna kąpiel. Ja i Z patrzyliśmy wprost na niego, kierował się bezpośrednio w naszą stronę. Nie było w tym nic dziwnego, od czasu do czasu jakiś turysta lub mała ich grupka mijała nasze obozowisko w drodze na plażę. Jednak tym razem wszystko wyglądało zupełnie inaczej. Facet bez skrępowania po prostu się do nas przysiadł. Powitał nas z radością, a my siedzieliśmy sparaliżowani ze strachu ,nie bardzo wiedząc co odpowiedzieć. Mieliśmy wtedy po jakieś 16 lat i zupełnie nie wiedzieliśmy co robić w takiej pieprzonej sytuacji. Zakładam, że B wiedział co jest grane, bo szybko wyłączył swoją latarkę i starał się niepostrzeżenie do nas zbliżyć. Powiedział, że nazywa się Roger, ale dla przyjaciół Bryan. Jego pełne imię brzmiało Roger Bryan King. Opowiadając o sobie wyznał, że był w przeszłości programistą i developerem gier wideo. Pół żartem, pół serio starał się dać nam do zrozumienia, że musiał wybrać się z pewnych powodów na przymusowe wakacje. W tym momencie, B który stał kilka metrów od nas, ostrożnie się do nas zbliżył. Nie wiem czemu wybrał tą możliwość zamiast spierdalać jak najdalej, ja na pewno bym tak właśnie postąpił na jego miejscu. Z perspektywy czasu na pewno przelewam mniej emocji do mojej opowieści, ale wtedy wszyscy byliśmy zgodni co do jednego: zginiemy albo przynajmniej facet będzie starał się nas zamordować. Był zbyt wesoły ,żeby być normalny i nie czuliśmy się w jego obecności ani komfortowo, ani bezpiecznie. Wybaczcie ,że moja opowieść na temat okoliczności tamtych wydarzeń trwa tak długo, ale to wszystko jest tak cholernie dziwne, że nie mogę tego opuścić Staraliśmy się więc nawiązać z nim jakąś rozmowę. „Bryan, dla jakiej firmy pracowałeś?”, zapytaliśmy szczerze zainteresowani, on niespodziewanie szybko i z pogardą odpowiedział: „Dla bardzo małej”. Pytaliśmy się o projekty, nad którymi pracował, ale on ciągle kręcił i widać było, że z jakiegoś powodu nie ma zamiaru z nami na ten temat rozmawiać. W końcu zaproponował partyjkę pokera. Cały czas byliśmy kurewsko przestraszni, więc od razu się zgodziliśmy. Wszystko aby tylko nie denerwować wariata - wiecie o czym mówię. W tym czasie, B starał się przedstawić całą sprawę jako dobrą zabawę, ale bardzo szybko okazało się ,że zabawa wcale nie będzie taka dobra. Facet opowiedział nam historię o tym jak znalazł ciało w środku lasu, potem zaczęliśmy grać w pokera. Postawiliśmy stawki, niestety Bryan nie miał przy sobie żadnych pieniędzy. Wszyscy zgodnym głosem przekonywaliśmy go, że wcale nie musi żadnych mieć i że to przecież tylko zwykła gra. Przerwał nam ostro, mówiąc, że czułby się winny gdyby tak postąpił. Parę sekund dumał nad czymś po czym zaczął szperać w swoim plecaku. Byłem już gotowy do skoku. Co więcej byłem zupełnie przekonany, że w jego plecaku kryje się jakieś narzędzie zbrodni. Jednak po chwili powiedział, że ma ze sobą kopię zapasową gry nad którą pracował - i że to właśnie ją postawi jako stawkę. Mówił, że trzyma ją przy sobie, bo jest przeklęta i przynosi pecha, albo coś w tym rodzaju. Wtedy wszyscy, nawet on, śmialiśmy się z jego historii, lecz stał się nagle zupełnie poważny i powiedział, że NIGDY nie możemy w nią zagrać - nawet jeżeli ją wygramy. Będzie mogła być dla nas jedynie pamiątką ze spotkania z nim. Po czym wybuchnął głośnym śmiechem i uspokoił nas, że przecież tylko żartował. Dobrze wiem, że cała historia wydaje się wam wyjątkowo głupia i niewiarygodna. Każdy od razu uciekłby od kogoś takiego - zapewne macie rację, ale koleś był niesamowicie charyzmatyczny. Był miły i nawet jego dziwna opowieść zainteresowała nas w pewnym stopniu. Cały czas był uśmiechnięty i głośno się śmiał, wszyscy chyba zdaliśmy sobie sprawę z tego, że gdybyśmy zaczęli uciekać, to po prostu pozabijałby nas szybciej. Tak więc graliśmy w pokera i po chwili i ja, i Bryan mieliśmy po tyle samo żetonów. Miał takie umiejętności, że myśleliśmy, że jest zawodowym graczem. Wtedy zaczął przegrywać, robił głupie ruchy i zakłady. Grał w taki sposób jakby pierwszy raz w życiu miał do czynienia z pokerem. Moi znajomi (którzy dokładnie przyglądali się grze, dzielnie mnie dopingując) stwierdzili, że Bryan, z jakichś powodów, specjalnie chce przegrać. Oczywiście, zgodnie z oczekiwaniami, w końcu wygrałem. Wstał, podał mi rękę i powiedział Dziękuję. Wtedy bez ŻADNEGO powodu zaczął głośno płakać. Po czym bez słowa odwrócił się od nas i skierował się do lasu. Chyba nie muszę mówić, że od razu zabraliśmy się za pakowanie całego tego burdelu. Chcieliśmy wynieść się stąd jak najszybciej. Cała droga zabrała nam coś koło czterech godzin. Kiedy nie kierowałem, patrzyłem na moją nagrodę - płytę CD, w małym plastikowym opakowaniu, które było całe lepkie od błota (przynajmniej mam nadzieję, że było to błoto). Na płycie było napisane coś, czego nie mogłem odczytać. Jestem pewien, że tytuł gry to „Coffin Box” (Trumna) albo „Coffee Shop” (chyba nie muszę tłumaczyć). C-coś, a następnie, krótki wyblakły i niewyraźny napis. Gdy tylko dotarliśmy do domu B, piliśmy do nieprzytomności, grając w jakieś gry wyścigowe. Nie pamiętam teraz zupełnie ich tytułów - zresztą to mało ważne. Kiedy się obudziłem, moi kumple jeszcze byli pogrążeni w głębokim śnie. Popatrzyłem na zegarek i ze zdziwieniem stwierdziłem, że znowu była noc - przespaliśmy cały dzień! Obudziłem ich wszystkich i postanowiliśmy sprawdzić, co kryje tajemniczy prezent od Bryana. Zaprosiłem moją najlepszą przyjaciółkę (będę mówił o niej N), która znała się na grach PC dużo lepiej ode mnie. Osobiście wolałem grać na konsolach. Gdy tylko się pojawiła, włożyliśmy płytę do napędu. Pierwszą rzeczą, jaka pojawiła się na ekranie, było małe okienko, bez żadnego tekstu, jedynie z przyciskiem "OK". Martwiłem się, że może to być jakiś wirus, ale i tak miałem niedługo kupować nowy twardy dysk, więc postanowiłem uruchomić aplikację. Gdy tylko kliknąłem na zasrany przycisk, mój Windows Media Player odtworzył jakąś bardzo GŁOŚNĄ piosenkę. Wszystko nagrane zostało w zupełnej dysharmonii, nagromadzenie basów oraz trzasków nie pozwalało skupić się na grze. Wyłączyłem go i usłyszeliśmy wtedy niski, złowieszczy można by było powiedzieć, odgłos. Brzmiało to jak kilkanaście razy spowolnione i obniżone o parę tonów bicie serca. Gdy uporaliśmy się ze sprawą dźwięku, przeszliśmy bezpośrednio do gry. Ekran był bardzo, bardzo mały i trzeba było naprawdę starać się aby coś zobaczyć. Gra przedstawiała coś, co wydawało się „nieskończonym” lasem, pogrążonym w czymś, co zdawało mi się mgłą. Najbliżej jej było do tych wszystkich trzecioosobowych przygodówek. Grafika była utrzymana w konwencji 3D, lecz wszystko wyglądało jak zbudowane z różnego rodzaju pudełek, skrzynek. Dla przykładu drzewo zostało stworzone z jednego dużego brązowego pudełka (pień) i wielu innych, malutkich zielonych pudełeczek (liście). Po chwili dotarliśmy naszym bohaterem do altanki. Altanka wywołała we mnie niepokój. Boję się praktycznie tylko dwóch rzeczy, a jedną z nich są przerażające pieprzone altanki w środku lasu. Co jest moim drugim lękiem? Niedługo się dowiecie. Kiedy dotarliśmy do kabiny, dźwięki z WMPlayera zostały wyciszone, a gra zaczęła odtwarzać własną muzykę. W tym momencie, altanka była bardzo mała i trudno było stwierdzić, gdzie znajdują się drzwi. Gdy zbliżaliśmy się do niej, dźwięk wyłączał się i słychać było jedynie to dziwne 8-bitowe jęczenie. Gra była bardziej formą interaktywnego filmu, ponieważ wszystko, co mogłeś zrobić, to iść przed siebie, dotrzeć do altanki, spróbować wejść - ale było to niemożliwe, ponieważ okienko było bardzo małe. Coś jak 1/32 monitora. Wszyscy wpatrywaliśmy się w ekran, starając się zobaczyć, co się dzieje, kiedy nagle... BAM! Odtworzony został dziwny, głośny krzyk, a okienko samo się zmaksymalizowało. W tym momencie śmialiśmy się z siebie, że przestraszyliśmy się jak małe dzieci, ale szybko uspokoiliśmy się i zaczęliśmy szukać drzwi. Skierowałem postać w lewo, aby okrążyć domek, wszystko było w porządku, dopóki nie przechodziłem koło okna, słyszałem wtedy jak ktoś mówi albo przynajmniej się stara. Potem słychać było tylko dziwny "śpiewny" jęk. Około pięciu minut zajęło nam rozwiązanie zagadki. Trzeba było podejść do okna i nacisnąć przycisk akcji, żeby dostać się do środka. Na chwilę ekran zrobił się czarny, a muzyka zatrzymała się na sekundę. Wyświetlił się film/animacja o bardzo niskiej rozdzielczości. Oczom naszym ukazały się schody, na szczycie których stała kobieta ubrana w brzoskwiniową sukienkę. Kobieta była bardzo blada, praktycznie miała białą skórę. Jej oczy były zupełnie czarne, i wyglądały jakby były zasnute mgłą. W tym momencie wszyscy byli cholernie cicho... Nagle dziewczyna spadła ze schodów. Nie było by to tak straszne, gdyby była to po prostu animacja, ale wyglądało to jak dziwny, bardzo realistyczny film. W powolnym tempie wiotkie ciało staczało się coraz niżej. Gdy dotarła na sam koniec, mogłeś zobaczyć twarz na jej sukni, co oznaczało, że wykonana została ze skóry. Wszyscy byli cholernie pewni, że nie chcemy dłużej w to grać. Ponaciskałem kilka przycisków, żeby tylko się stamtąd wydostać. W końcu znalazłem tylne drzwi, które prowadziły do jeziora, a na jego brzegu kajak albo łódkę - nie pamiętam dokładnie. Kamera obróciła się i patrzyliśmy na naszego bohatera z góry. Wiosłowałem dobre dwie minuty, kiedy to OGROMNY cień pojawił się dokładnie pod naszą łódką. Wtedy też na ekranie wyświetlił się napis KONIEC. Napis zniknął i pojawiło się drugie okienko POWTÓRZYĆ? T/N Wybrałem T, wcisnąłem enter, po czym na ekranie pojawił się komunikat "Włóż płytę numer 2". Nigdy więcej nie grałem już w tę grę, ponieważ moją drugą fobią jest woda - oceany, jeziora, to wszystko mnie przeraża. Cała gra wydawała mi się zaprogramowana w oparciu o moje najgłębiej skrywane strachy. Mam nadzieję, że znajdę kiedyś płytę z tą grą, żeby dokładnie ją zanalizować i może podzielić się z kimś. B, Z i N także dużo o tym nie mówią, podejmujemy ten temat tylko na imprezach i takich tam rożnych spotkaniach towarzyskich. Wiem doskonale, że Bryan jest tam gdzieś w tym swoim cholernym lesie, zaśmiewając się do rozpuku. Kategoria:Gry Kategoria:Opowiadania